Fuu Thief Gangster? How does that work!
by HaruRyu
Summary: There something more to fuu than anyone knows. but why do people call her thief?And why was the day she met the guys the first time she went by her real name?What the hell is she hiding from every one!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC people like Kitsune! You'll meet him in this story!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.1**_

"Damn those bastards! I can't believe those stupid ashes dumped me like that!" Fuu muttered/Yelled kicking a rock in angry frustration.

"Watch it you stupid bitch!" a man yelled as he ran by nearly knocking her over but instead knocked her over the bridge into the icy water.

Surfacing for air she glared up at the smirking man.

"Why don't you watch where your fucking going or fucking die! I really don't care either way as long as you stay out of my fucking way!" she yelled pumping one fist in the air causing her to go back under since she couldn't reach the bottom.

The man froze.

"What did you say WHORE!"

She looked around innocently before looking at him.

"Are you talking to yourself or something because the only whore I see here is you!"

By now had grown to watch muttering about what a foul tunge she had.

And guess who happened to be attracted to the crowd.

Yep! Jin and Mugen!

_Who the hell is the bitch causing this riot_. Mugen thought looking down at the girl swimming out off the lake.

Finally making to the edge of the lake she pulled herself up without any trouble choosing to ignore the annoying man….. for now at least…..

Fuu now stood with long beautiful brown that went a little past where her hips began, her bang were dripping into her shinning brown eyes, her Kimono now clung to her form, her shoes and hair pieces lost in the depths of the lake.

It wasn't until Mugen saw her Kimono that he realized who it was.

_How the hell did the bitch hide how long her hair was and that form………_

After looking over the damage done to her kimono she knew that it was destroyed.

"Oh! Looks like I taught the whore how to shut up when not being paid to give pleasure!" the annoying man from before yelled causing the city people to laugh at her expense.

Her eyes rose from looking over her Kimono to look him in the eye causing him to gulp.

"I'm a whore? Have you looked into a mirror or something? I mean jeez looking at you right makes me want to commit suicide if it means I can get away from your ugliness." She stated calmly as she slowly untied her obi letting it fall to the floor.

Everyone was completely in shock. I mean she was stripping!

She pulled the kimono away from her skin slightly before glancing at them.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to change."

They all turned around except for the more perverted men who had to be forced to turn around of course Mugen didn't turn around, but she had yet to notice him there and started undressing.

Unfortunately for poor Mugen she was wearing black tight leather pants and a tight black leather tank top like shirt except it ended basically right under her breast.

Picking up a pair of black leather knee high boots that seemed to appear to come out of nowhere putting them on then picking up a pair of black fingerless leather cloves and pulling them on as well. Standing up she pulled a black leather jacket on that only covered half her arm and it ended a little above her belly button. Picking up a black leather hair piece pulling her hair into a low ponytail drawing her hand back and ruffling her angular bangs making them angular and slightly messy. All her leather were incredibly soft so that it was easy to move

She picked up her black gun up putting the safety on the extremely light gun before hanging it at her waist. She picked up some extremely then and narrow and small putting them in there seethe and stringing a delicate but an extremely strong chain through them shrinking them enough so they were now a little over an inch long and pulling them around her neck as a necklace. Picking up some pullets and hiding them in her pocket. Shrinking another couple guns, daggers, arrows, bow, swords and turning them into bracelets she hid a couple daggers in her boots after that she turned to them smiling brightly , it had only taken a minute to complete it all.

Pulling on her black sun glasses she turned to yell at them.

"You can turn around now!" She Yelled the bright smile still in place as they turned around.

Her smirk grew even larger as she saw their faces contort in shock and fear as they all started to stutter out what she was called when she wasn't using the name her mother gave her.

Actually the day she met Mugen and Jin was the first day she had ever used it!

"T-t-thief!" they yelled finally managing to get the name she gave herself out of their throat.

She smirked.

Some decided it was time to high tail it and ran off full speed while others fainted, laughed manically or were trying to understand what the hell was going on!

"Has anyone seen Kitsune around?"

That question left them all running in all directions.

**_

* * *

_**

**_End of chapter one_**

Review and I'll update!

Don't review and I'll never update!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing but me OCs!... Yeah!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_ "You can turn around now!" She yelled the bright smile still in place as they turned around.

Her smirk grew even larger as she saw their faces contort in shock and fear as they all started to stutter out what she was called when she wasn't using the name her mother gave her.

Actually the day she met Mugen and Jin was the first day she had ever used it!

"T-t-thief!" they yelled finally managing to get the name she gave herself out of their throat.

She smirked.

Some decided it was time to high tail it and ran off full speed while others fainted, laughed manically or were trying to understand what the hell was going on!

"Has anyone seen Kitsune around?"

That question left them all running in all directions.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.2**_

* * *

"I guess that's a yes." She whispered to herself.

Sighing she started up the steep Hill. But she had to smirk again when she realized something else….

She could go back to being called Thief and never use the name her mother gave her!

It's not that she didn't like the name her mother gave her……

She just didn't like the memories that came with it….

_Well if I know Kitsune, which I do, he'll be in the most popular club in the city…… _(I know they didn't have clubs back then….. I think….. But work with me….)

_All I have to do is figure out which one that is………_

She was now finally at the top of the hill.

_Damn! That hill is a lot steeper than it looked! Almost like walking up in a straight line………_

She glanced around to see if anyone was still on the street….

Nope! No one!

Putting her hand to her head in exasperation at the annoying feeling of eyes boring into her back.

_Then if no ones on the street why do I feel like I'm still being watched?_

With one last annoyed sigh she whirled around in the direction of the feeling of eyes boring into her was coming from.

Pulling her gun out so fast that you couldn't even tell where it came from… especially since all the guns in plain sight were still there….

She pointed it at the tree that was hiding Mugen.

"If you don't come out I'll blast you out!" she warned in a dangerous growl her eyes were like that of an angered dragon's ready to kill at the slightest movement.

"Like you even know how to use that, **Fuu**." Mugen yelled back, stepping out from behind the tree.

She lowered the gun slightly.

"Mugen."

People popped their heads out of their doors and windows whispering things like-

"They know each other?"

"Who's Fuu?"

"Is that her real name?"

"Why did she lower her gun? She never lowers her gun to anyone! It's a sign of submission to her! So why is she submissing to this thug!"

And so on and so forth.

"What do you want Mugen." She demanded not fully taking the gun from its point of aiming at him and keeping it ready to rip through his head if need be.

"Nothing **Fuu**." He stated calling her by her name yet again as he stepped closer watching as she stiffened and her dragon glare would intensify every time he called her Fuu.

"Don't call me that!" she growled at him.

He was now only two meters away.

"Why should I. It is your name,** Fuu**."

One Meter Away!

"No it isn't! My names Thief!"

"Really? Then why did you tell me your name was **Fuu**?"

One and a half feet!

She looked down slowly lowering her gun knowing that he had won this one match because she didn't want to tell him the real reason why she did it. It wasn't any of his business!

"Shut up." She muttered weakly in defeat.

Right in front of her!

Taking his hand he yanked her chin up so she had to meet his eyes.

"So, you admit I won?"

"Shut up!" she growled ripping away from him and running off into the nearest club……… which happened to be the most popular club in the town…..

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 2**_

LynGreenTea- Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

Anyways review and I continue!

Don't review and I will never continue!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but me OCs!_

_

* * *

Recap: "No it isn't! My names Thief!"_

"Really? Then why did you tell me your name was **Fuu**?"

One and a half feet!

She looked down slowly lowering her gun knowing that he had won this one match because she didn't want to tell him the real reason why she did it. It wasn't any of his business!

"Shut up." She muttered weakly in defeat.

Right in front of her!

Taking his hand he yanked her chin up so she had to meet his eyes.

"So, you admit I won?"

"Shut up!" she growled ripping away from him and running off into the nearest club……… which happened to be the most popular club in the town…..

**_

* * *

Ch.3_**

_Damn that stupid bastard! Who the hell does he think he is!_

She let loose an inhuman growl in frustration and anger that she had admitted defeat to that bastard **AND** ran away from him as a coward!

She sat down at the bar with a sigh.

"Hey Thief! What's got ya so down?" The male bartender asked looking at her curiously his silvery black eyes sparkling his long black hair tied back in a low pony tail that stopped where his hips began, his angular bangs falling into his eyes every once in a while. He had tan skin and was muscular but not overly buff where it just looked retarded just the kind that you could tell they were a fighter. He wore a tight sleeveless black muscle shirt that showed off his muscular chest, baggy black pants with many chains and pockets, and black fighting shoes. To top it all off he had a large sword tied to his back and a gun at his waist. The swords seethe was black but had a strange design on it made out of silver strips and it had a medal handle that was made out of a silver coil and a black coil winded together.

Not your average bartender…

She glanced up at him a smirk gracing her features as her eyes twinkled with evil curiosity.

"Why Hello Kitusne. It's been awhile." She stated ignoring his earlier questions.

(Man I really really wanted to stop here but that would just be plain mean. Right?)

"You still haven't answered my question Thief." He stated crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Tch! Nothings got me down!" She muttered loudly while looking away so he could not see the anger and frustration flickering through her eyes.

"Oh really? You sure about that?" he asked in what most people would consider a kind and concern voice but she knew better she knew that it was a hidden threat and she really didn't want to know what type of misery he was into causing today.

She sighed in defeat. Looking back at him with narrowed eyes her angered dragon glare back in place.

_To defeats in one day, hm? I most be really loosing my touch………_

She let out another sigh.

"It's these stupid villagers. You know how they always piss me off!"

_Well it's not like I have to tell him the whole truth. I mean it won't hurt him any……….._

"The whole truth." He ordered.

"Damn it!" she yelled her glare intensifying.

_How does he do that! He's not suppose to be able to do that!_

"You know it would be easier if you just told me the whole truth from the start."

_**

* * *

End of chapter 3**_

faux nostalgia- Yes it is! And by the way…………… What's a c2? Ok thanks for reviewing! Hope ta hear from ya again!

TiNyLoVeBuBBLeS- Glad it was interesting! I know none of that would ever happen…… let's just say it's a mixture of things in different time periods! Actually this ideal for this story came to my mind after seeing the second episode I have ever seen and since it wouldn't stop bugging me I started to stretch the ideal and well here I am….. Well thanks for reviewing! I hope to hear from you again!

LynGreenTea-(salutes) I will do my best! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

Review if you want me to continue because if you don't I won't update!

Sorry about the long wait I have so much school work I am lucky if I can get seven hours of sleep! I got five and forty minutes today and I started working on my homework as soon as I got home not stopping once and ended up getting to sleep a little past twelve!


	4. Chapter 4

_Dec 23,2005_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me OCs!__

* * *

Recap: "You know it would be easier if you just told me the whole truth from the start."_

__

_**

* * *

Ch.4**_

"I did!" she argued in defense.

"Just because you don't like the answer or isn't complex enough for you doesn't mean it isn't the whole truth!" she screamed standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

Everyone froze and looked toward her trying to figure out what they missed and of course Mugen and Jin had to choose that moment to come in……

"What the hell are you all looking at!" she yelled at the 'damn baka ningens' as she had so kindly dubbed them once again not noticing Jin and Mugen……….

"Hey **Fuu**! You sure seem to be in a bitchy mood!" Mugen yelled while everyone else ran for cover and from there starred on in fascination that he was still a life and fear of what Fuu would do next...

_oh no! Not him! I thaught I was done with the torture from him! God! SOMEONE HATES ME UP THERE!_

"Oh god no! This can't be happening!" She yelled in exasperation.

"What's the matter Fuu? You made us promise to help you find the samurai that smells of sun flower seeds!" Mugen said as he started walking toward her with an evil grin on his face…. Jin decided better of it and left before he got dragged into this miss….(smart guy:))

This caused another round of stupid whispered questions to flow and Fuu's patience to wane even more if that is possible….

An evil smirk spread across her face….

"Oh that's right! You're my OLD bodyguard!"

He stopped.

"What the hell do you mean old BITCH! I'm still stock being your bodyguard!" He yelled angrily.

_Perfect! Let's see how he likes being the victim of his own game!_

"I mean exactly what it sounds like! You're no longer needed. For I have found a better bodyguard than you could ever be! Someone who actually knows what being a bodyguard is about!" She stopped to give him a pointed glare before the smirk returned as well as the evil gleam………. "as well as someone who isn't so old that he has to run off everytime that there is a chance that he might get some!..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4

Lyn- I did! Took me a while but I did! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta hear from ya again!

TiNyLoVeBuBBLeS- I think it'll get less confusing in later chapter when you learn about her past………. Then that should clear up all confusions! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta here from ya again!

kenshi-mimiroo- yeah I know but I have a limited amount of time on the computer so it's really hard to make them longer but I shall try! (salutes) Thanks for reviewing! Hope to here from you again!

Sorry for the long wait! We had a lot of problems going on so I had no time to update! God I haven't updated since 09-13-05! I'm sorry again!

Review if you want me to continue! I won't if you don't!

I also wanted to thank all of you who added me to your fav, alert, or c2s list!

C2s

The Siииer & The Siиless

Fav.

AnimeGirl120

PEACHES1234

SeSs SlAvE666

Alert

moon wish


	5. Chapter 5

_Jan 2, 2006_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me OCs!__

* * *

Recap: "I mean exactly what it sounds like! You're no longer needed. For I have found a better bodyguard than you could ever be! Someone who actually knows what being a bodyguard is about!" She stopped to give him a pointed glare before the smirk returned as well as the evil gleam………. "as well as someone who isn't so old that he has to run off everytime that there is a chance that he might get some!..."__**

* * *

Ch.5**_

* * *

"why you little!" Mugen growled out.

Fuu simply looked at him innocently.

:blink blink:

"does the truth really hurt so much?" she walked right up to him with a worried look stopping right in front of him and looking up and yanking down on his shirt so that they were eye level. "Well to bad! We all have to face the truth sooner or later! And just because we don't like it doesn't mean it's going to change at all! So you might as well get over it and just deal! Because the truth is never going to change!"

Dropping her hold on Mugen's shirt she calmly walked around him leaving a very shocked Mugen behind.

She continued on her way only stopping at the door and looking back at them with the sweetest of smiles.

"Bye Mugen! It's been real! Tell Jin I said goodbye k?"

Turning her eyes to Kitsune she gave him an accusing annoyed glare.

"You coming or what kitsune!" she yelled behind at him before starting out the door.

"Hmph. She hasn't changed a bit!" Kitsune muttered shaking his head in amusement.

Glancing up at Mugen he rested his hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his shock.

"thanks for protecting her till now but I've got it from here so you are no longer needed and if you continue to get in the way I'll be forced to kill you! Ya got that!" Kitsune said in a calm voice but only got a glare from Mugen in return.

Walking around him he gave a light wave as he simply said "It was nice meeting you Mugen!"

"KItsune Hurry up!"

"I'm coming already! Wait up!"

**

* * *

End of ch. 5**

djmonkey- Glad you like! I'm also still new to samurai champloo ! Started coming up with this after I had seen my first episode of it ever! Thanks for reviewing! I hope ta hear from ya again soon!

LynGreenTea- I have though it is still real short but I'll try to do better… --; Thanks for reviewing Hope to here from ya again soon!

Princess Yang Fa- Glad you liked! And what kind of help will you do! God knows I need it! --; Thanks for reviewing and hope ta hear from ya again soon!

kenshi-mimiroo- Glad you like and thank you for understanding! I'll try to update quicker since it's always so short! Tanks for reviewing hope to hear from ya again!

Fav.

djmonkey

Princess Yang Fa

Alerts.

Princess Yang Fa

djmonkey

Thanks for adding me guys!

Review if you want me to continue! Ya don't and I won't continue!


	6. memories

Hey sorry it took so long to update! High school and shit have kept me real busy! I hope I can make this chapter long enough for guys to forgive me for that…

* * *

Fuu sat in her bed cursing the wall for some unknown reason…_That idiot Mugen. Why the fuck does he always have to be such an ass? He doesn't even know me anyways… So why the fuck does he get the Fucking Right to be and ASS and LIVE:sigh: God, I must be slipping. _

With another sigh Fuu flipped over on her back staring up at the sealing blankly her hands cushioning her head as she continued to examine the day's events…or at least attempt to. She really couldn't make since of why she was in such a must-kill-something mood. I mean there was NO reason she should be! She should be sickeningly giddy, but she wasn't she was in a murderous mood and it was all Mugen's fault! Ok so maybe that was a bit immature but she couldn't help it! It was the only thing that made since! She didn't know why but it did…maybe it came from years of just expecting the worse of him. Now she knew she wasn't being fair, even though he did tend to live up to those expectations. She also knew that that wasn't the reason why she was mad, but she did know it had to do with Mugen and that was good enough for her!

A growl of annoyance filled the room bouncing of the walls making it seem like there were a bunch wolfs or tigers or something in the room when in truth it was just Fuu glaring at the sealing like it was all it's fault…Personally I think the sealing was just glad she wasn't tossing her gun like she normally did or it would have a couple new holes….

Anyways, when it came right down to it, Fuu was just pissed because she couldn't get her memories to leave her the fuck alone. Therefore the ranting about it being all Mugen's fault was the perfect distraction for her resistant mind. But even that could only distract for so long.

_**Flashback:**_

A little six year old girl with boyish short messy brown and honey brown eyes, though only one was visible through all her hair, was sitting by her mother's sick bed as people had gotten use to over the months. The truth was at first no one had at first recognized the once energetic girl for this meek silent girl.

Truth was the girl started changing when her uncle came over to take 'care' of them when the girl's father left them with no explanation at all. Actually that was when the older women that was the girl's mother started to get sick and the girl became oddly 'klutzy' though she never left the few of her uncle even when she went outside though most of the time she spent inside.

The girl stiffened as she felt the sympathic stares of the villagers. She didn't need their damn sympathy! Help would have been nice but sympathy didn't do anything at all for her or her mother. The girl took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing full well that if she did anything that would cause the villagers to talk it would cause things to get a lot worse…

"Fuu.." A small feminine voice squeezed out.

Snapping out of her thoughts Fuu put on the brightest smile she could manage for her mother. "What is it mother?" Fuu asked sweetly.

"I want you to kill me, and then I want you to run away and never com back." Her mother said in the strongest voice she could manage.

_**Switch of Scenes:**_

"NO! Let me go you fucking bastard!" A slightly older Fuu yelled as she struggled against the maniac that was her uncle and his oily black hair and wild crazed eyes.

A cold laughed filled the air freezing the seven year old Fuu in her place as a cold hand caressed the back of her neck causing her breath to catch in her throat, effectively blocking her air flow. "Did you really think you could get away my lovely Fuu?" A cold amused voice whispered in her ear. "I'm hurt dear. You'll have to be punished again." Fuu flinched squeezing her eyes shut expecting to be hit as usual or to feel some sort of pain. Well at least she was until she heard the amused chuckle that caused fear to shoot through her. "Aw, so you've caught on." The man turned her around so that she was now facing him using the hand on her neck to force face up so he could down into her scared rabbit eyes as a twisted smirk spread across his face. "I'm gonna burn down this whole village with everyone in it and your going to watch every bit of it. Their all gonna die because of you. It's all your fault Fuu."

_**Switch of Scenes:**_

Fuu ran as her feet would carry her through the woods not paying attention to the stray branches that tore her skin. It wasn't like she wasn't already bleeding from multiple stab wounds. Her back was just one big mess from wear she hit the glass table where she was then thrown out the window that lead to where she was now. Where ever the fuck that was! All Fuu knew is she was going to take that man up on his offer and become the best Thief or assassin or whatever she could! _As long as I'm away from that bastard I'll find a way to deal with my moral decay. I will! I promise, I really will! God don't let him catch me! _Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Ack!" a startled ripped it's self from Fuu throat as she tripped over some evil root that was obviously against her escape. Sending it one murderous glare Fuu struggled to her feet once again after disentangling her foot. She staggered a bit as the world seemed to swim in her line of vision. She didn't bother to wait for it to clear much before plowing on. She figured she'd already wasted enough time. It didn't take her long that she was now to wobbly to run or really even walk…at all…But once again she refused to stop and tried to run anyways…ending with her landing on her butt with her legs sprawled out on either side of her underneath a huge ass tree… she tried to move her legs only to find out, that she'd loss to much blood for her body to follow her orders to move.

:Rustle:

She stiffened.

"Hello dear niece. What are you doing out here? Why don't you come home?" Her uncle said kindly reaching out a hand to help her up. The only response he got was his hand getting glared at and the soon to be ten girl curling up in as small of a ball as she could, trying to become one with the tree behind her.

A chuckle escaped his lips as what ever kindness that was on his face melted away showing the monster he really was. "You'll come back either way. You don't want to die. You still want revenge for your father leaving you and your mother with me.

The girl stiffened as her whole body just seemed to stop for a second. _He's right…_ Her mind though numbly as she slowly started drawing into herself, going to that little place inside herself where there was nothing but silence.

Just as she was almost completely inside herself she faintly heard the sound of a gun shot. Coming a bit more out of herself she barely registered her uncle falling to the ground with two holes in his head and she guessed where his heart was since blood was coming out of their to.

"Bastard" a slightly feminine voice muttered behind her. She slowly turned to see to see a couple figures behind her, but at the moment the only one that caught her attention was one with the coldest ice blue eyes she'd ever seen. With just that one glance she knew he'd have no problem killing anyone. He didn't care if she lived or not…or anyone for that matter…. But for some reason that didn't scare her…it should have, but it didn't.

"Are you ok?" the woman that spoke earlier was now kneeling a couple feet away like she was afraid to startle her…or she just wanted to stay in the shadows either way she had the warmest brown eyes she'd ever scene. Heck she had the warmest eyes she'd ever scene period!

Fuu was quiet for a while not sure if she should really answer…"I lost to much blood. I can't move my legs. That's all." Fuu answered calmly, like she was talking about the most boring thing. She was already to far into her happy quiet place to feel anything.

"Do you have any family?" the girl asked in a coaxing voice.

"No." Fuu answered straight and to the point but still had no feeling to it.

"Do you wanna come with us?" The woman asked a bit tensely, obviously not sure how Fuu would react.

Fuu stared at her blankly before answering.

"Sure."

And with that a bright smile spread across the woman's face. "Great! You'll be with Kaito and Kitsune. We'll come with who else will be in your part of the gang and who will be the lead' of your division and all when we get back!" And with that the now overly happy woman swung young Fuu up in her arms. "You're gonna have so much fun with us! Oh but I should say one thing you must always listen to Edward are main lead'" the woman made a motion to the man that she'd notice earlier. Giving a slight nod to show she understood.

"Who are you guys? And who are Kaito and Kitsune?" Fuu asked calmly ignoring the shocked looks from some of the people around. They'd just have to deal with the fact that she didn't have the whole naïve innocence most children have. She though for a second before adding. "As long I don't have to work at a whore house I'll find a way to deal."

_**End of Flashbacks**_

She was startled awake when Kitsune had taken upon himself to wake her up from her nightmares by pushing her so kindly out of her bed to become good friends with the oh so cold floor…

"KITSUNE!" Fuu screeched as she righted her self and turned around to glare at Kitsune who was standing over her with a very strict look on his face, though his eyes held a very amused look… "We need to go meet Kaito, Lead', and the gang." And with that he left Fuu sitting shocked on her rump in the middle of her room in shock.

"Wow…..That was quick"….Fuu muttered as she forced herself stretching before getting ready to go meet up with everyone.

* * *

**End of chapter 6**

DarkMika1- Glad you liked! Sorry I didn't right much in the other chapters. Hope this is better! -

Anon-…sorry you didn't like. I kinda figured that people would figure out that it's kinda a mix of things with our time with the time back then. Yes I realized it's fucked up. But it's fun so there! Bleh! But thanks for your comment. Sorry about the characters being OOC. (Yes I do know what it means. --)

lifluvanime- lol! Yeah I know I'm weird. I'm glad you like the story sorry that it took so long for me so long to update and all the other chapters…--; heh… well I Hope this explains some. I'll try to get better at updating!

**Please review and tell me what cha thought or if you just want me to continue!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

Sorry for updating since 01/02/06


End file.
